


george gets ruined by the ender dragon

by Anonymous



Series: dream/george gets... [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dragon sex, Dream is the ender dragon, George is a speedrunner, Implied Consent, M/M, Smut, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: george is speedrunning and notices something super abnormal in the end realm. he uses it to his advantage, but it doesn't turn the way he expects it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream/george gets... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041843
Comments: 12
Kudos: 277
Collections: Anonymous





	george gets ruined by the ender dragon

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for deciding to read my book!  
> as always, if the ccs mentioned in my stories state they're uncomfortable with this sort of ship or writing, I will have no issues taking them down :)

he was so close to the finish line. he's never made it this far so quickly.

he bragged to sapnap that he'd be able to beat the dragon sub 30, but he'd always be 30 minutes late.

but today, he entered the portal room of the stronghold at exactly 24 minutes, and he was determined to shove his victory right in sapnap’s face.

he filled in the portal, immediately hopping inside, landing on top of a platform of endstone, carefully jumping off onto a ledge that connected to the island of pillars.

it was..strangely quiet. the dragon’s screeching and deafening bellows were nowhere to be heard. all george could hear were the sounds of endermen communicating in their foreign tongue, and heavy breathing.

he climbed up onto the higher part of the island, standing beside the tallest pillar.

he began jumping and placing stone underneath him, towering up on top of the obsidian tower.

from this height, he could finally see the issue here.

the dragon was..asleep. why? george had absolutely no clue.

he didn't think such a beast would lend its power so openly by resting in its own realm.

that only benefited george’s speedrun even more.

he placed a block beside the floating crystal, crouching behind it, before reaching over and swinging his axe at the crystal, bracing his ears for the extremely loud explosion.

he looked back down, noticing the dragon hadn't even moved an inch. still fast asleep.

_ what the hell..? _

he jumped back onto the tower he built, mining down, slowly approaching the sleeping beast.

it was...ginormous up close. he was only mere inches away from its scaly textured skin, before cautiously reaching out to feel the padding.

it was firm, and definitely tough. one slice of a diamond sword could definitely lodge into that firm skin, though.

george reached his right hand down, unsheathing his sword, raising it high, before using all of his strength to embed it into the dragon’s upper hip.

with a loud, pained shriek, the dragon’s tail swayed back and forth furiously, nearly knocking george over.

he watched as the dragon balanced itself on its four legs, glancing around before meeting eyes with george.

its head lowered, glaring down at george, who coiled away in shock, but didn't make any..lethal moves.

it had no intent on fighting george.

in fact, it began raising itself on its hind legs, reaching its gigantic talons down to curiously grab george’s sleeve, immediately tearing it from the sharpness of its claws. its..paw?? has got to be about the same size as george’s entire torso, maybe bigger.

“i-i’m sorry, i didn't mean to disturb your slumber..” george apologized sheepishly, not really expecting a response; after all, it was just a dragon.

but he was..surprised, to say the least, as the dragon rumbled a low, guttural chuckle.

“it’s no problem. i wasn't expecting visitors.  _ i  _ apologize.” the dragon replied, the last part sounding... _ very _ suggestive.

george gulped.

_ did he...hear that correctly? _

“pardon..?”

the dragon stared down, almost in a mesmerizing manner, playing with the torn part of his sleeve.

“you look quite.. _ twinky. _ ” the dragon stated, completely ignoring george’s question.

“ _ twinky?? _ what is that supposed to mean?” george spat, offense audible in his tone.

“you know exactly what it means,  _ georgie. _ ”

george flinched at the use of his name, furrowing his eyebrows at the dragon.

“call me dream. i'd love to hear it fall out of that pretty mouth of yours while i destroy you.”

george shivered, his body tensing as both of the sharp talons of the dragon dragged george’s clothing up and off of his body, leaving him in just his boxers.

“such a small, fragile body. perfect for me.” dream grinned, his legs spreading as his arguably  _ huge _ cock slowly rose to attention, almost like a dog’s.

the sight had george’s jump in its fabric restrainment, his spine trembling with excitement.  _ this is gonna be fun _ ..

dream slid off george’s boxers, running his talon as light as he possibly could alongside his cock, making sure not to accidentally cut the sensitive phallus.

dream opened his mouth, letting his thick saliva droop from his tongue, globbing and smearing along george’s hole.

the feeling felt strange, but george  _ loved it. _

he felt his body being lifted, the very tip of the dragon's cock breaching his extremely tight hole, eliciting a pained whimper.

he has had absolutely nothing enter him before, and experiencing this without prep was...new.

dream’s cock slid forward a bit more, causing george to nearly scream.

he felt  _ extremely  _ full. his asshole being stretched so, so wide in such a short amount of time brought tears to his eyes. 

again, dream’s cock dug deeper, only spreading george wider. he let out a pleased hum, though, as he noticed the growing bulge in george’s upper abdomen.

he shallowly fucked into george to watch the lump in his stomach bounce, drinking the pained/pleasurable moans and yelps george managed.

with a particularly hard thrust, his cock burrowed  _ even  _ deeper into george's tight heat, feeling it twitch inside of george as he watched his eyes roll back, drooling and groaning in ecstasy. 

dream was now halfway inside of george, yet his cock was already reaching the deepest point of his ass, now picking up the pace and fucking harder.

“f-ffuck! fuck! oh- shit! oh god!” george began to shout, feeling precum pool out of his cock faster than it ever has before. enough to be an entire cum load.

“c-cmon, georgie. say my...name.” dream grunted, pounding into him.

“dream! dream! fuuck! yes, oh god yes!” george sobbed, feeling his body jolt and spasm before cumming onto his own torso.

dream gripped harder onto george, pounding  _ hard, _ before filling him  _ completely  _ with his cum, some even pouring out onto the endstone below them.

with that, dream pulled out, watching the small bulge of cum on george's stomach deflate as the white substance poured from his gaping hole.

he set george down on the ground, letting him catch his breath, before letting his cock droop flaccid between his legs, building his strength in his legs, and flapping his wings heavily before flying off.

george giggled to himself, looking down at his watch.

_ 56:35 _

maybe next time.


End file.
